Crossing Blades
by usermechanics
Summary: Titans apart, Pyra and Mythra still find ways to rile their Driver and have fun in the process. [Contains Yuri-style Lemons. Pyra/Mythra. R18]


It was a bit difficult to leave the beach.

It wasn't like Pyra and Mythra were there because they wanted to screw around or anything of the sort. If that were the case, they certainly would have brought Rex along with them to enjoy the ride. Instead, they had to deal with some solo mission which had occurred there. It didn't take that long for them to go through the motions of their mission, and once they had finished, well, they couldn't help but screw around for a bit. The reason they left for a cabin was to avoid freezing in the cold, and they were able to find some place that would work best for rest.

That, and so they could finally see each other.

It was, after all, a solo mission, which meant that it had to either be one or the other. Sometimes Pyra did the work, and sometimes Pyra couldn't and Mythra had to be out instead. It was solely Pyra who entered the cabin, but splitting the Aegis Core Crystal was an easy enough task for both of them to relax.

It was a place only good for rest: the only thing that was in the room besides its wooden floor and walls was a queen-sized bed, more than enough room for both of them to rest and relax. When they entered, Mythra laid down on it, letting her body be engulfed by the plush cushion she laid upon. This was opposed to Pyra, who stood there with almost a bit of tentativeness.

"I still feel a bit bad about this," she said, running her fingers through her hair as if looking for any sand. "I mean, we had to leave Rex behind for this, and his 18th birthday wasn't that long ago. He's an adult now, and we didn't get to celebrate with him."

Mythra sat up at the proposition, pushing herself out of bed and stepping closer to Pyra. "Is that so?" She asked, closing the distance just enough for her to have Pyra at arm's length.

Pyra nodded, almost saddened by this, until she felt something grasping at her breast. Looking down, she saw Mythra's hand on her breast, digging into the dark fabric of her swimsuit. Her eyes widened slightly as Mythra took another step forward, the smirk on her face growing as the distance between them shrank.

"Well, maybe we can give Rex a reason to celebrate adulthood," she said, her other hand reaching out to take a handful of Pyra's ample rear. "He's able to feel us, especially when we're so close together."

Pyra couldn't help but sigh as she felt her blonde counterpart squeezing more into her breast and buttocks, a motion that she reciprocated by reaching out and grabbing her by her wide hips. As she pulled her closer, Mythra leaned in, lips puckered, and planted a kiss at the corner of her lips. Pyra whimpered at the feeling of Mythra pulling away, and as she tried to reciprocate, Mythra leaned in and pressed her lips against hers.

Pyra sighed contently into the kiss, leaving her mouth open and off-guard to Mythra slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Startled slightly, Pyra squeezed at Mythra's ass for a few moments before easing her grasp as much as she eased into the kiss. It was easy for her to get used to Mythra's tongue dancing in her mouth, and enjoyed how daring she was acting.

It was a daring which was much more than the action between their mouths. Mythra's hands were arguably more daring and busy, spending their time tracing out Pyra's fabric-clad curves. On occasion, almost as a display of how much need she had, she grabbed onto Pyra's swimsuit, tugging at it. Pyra whimpered at the cloth growing more taut against her body, particularly how it strained the fabric that covered her pussy. Her hips rolled slightly at the frontal wedgie, responding by trying to take bigger handfuls of Mythra's rear end.

Mythra pulled away with a small giggle, her recklessness getting the better of her as she reached upward to take a handful of Pyra's breast. Weighing the ample mound in her hand, she couldn't help but smirk as she marveled at her size. Her fingers spread across her breast, trying to take as much as she could in her hand, all while her palm ground into her, rubbing the rough fabric against her breast and hardening nipple. Pyra whined, only to be silenced by Mythra coyly sticking her tongue into her mouth and re-starting a deep kiss.

Pyra didn't need that much to be riled up, and Mythra definitely knew all of the places to tease her best. She wiggled her hips, swaying them while running her fingers up and down Mythra's sides, as if to bring more of her attention to how her ass stuck out behind her. If Mythra was doing that to her tits, she might as well reciprocate. Her fingers often dug into her swimsuit, pulling away what covered her rear end and making the bottoms more like a thong. It gave her more ass to explore, something she loved dearly.

It wasn't something that entertained Mythra, judging by how she pulled away from her, lips and body alike, until she couldn't hold onto her anymore. Pyra panted, her lips swollen and dripping saliva from their kiss, only for something else to enter the now-unoccupied crevice: Mythra's fingers.

"I think Rex would love to be in the place of my fingers," Mythra cooed, something which she felt more correct about as Pyra wrapped her lips around the offending digits and started suckling, tongue sloshing them and coating them with her saliva. As she did, Pyra's eyes fluttered shut, giving Mythra more than enough time for her to covertly hide behind her; all she needed to do was keep her fingers in her mouth.

Once pressed behind her, she pulled her spittle-coated fingers from Pyra's mouth and brought them downward, letting her saliva smear down her face and neck in the process, until her hand met her swimsuit once more. Furrowing her brows, she pulled at one of the straps and tugged it off her shoulder. Pyra looked over her shoulder as she did, watching the fabric be tugged off; once it was slack and clinging to nothing, Mythra dipped her fingers under the swimsuit, letting herself take a handful of Pyra's breast.

"Fuck," Pyra whimpered, pushing her chest out more so Mythra could take a bigger handful. It felt so much better than having that fabric in the way, and she loved how her fingers bulged out from the tight fabric, even if its clinging was lackluster against her breast. She leaned back, facing Mythra as if trying to steal a kiss from her. Mythra entertained the idea, capturing her lips for a quick peck.

Pyra's mouth opened for a moment after the kiss ended, giving Mythra more than enough time for her to spit in her mouth. Pyra jumped for a second, but mewled nonetheless after realizing what had happened; she didn't mind her doing that.

"You're so dirty, Mythra," she huffed. "I think Rex would love that."

"Don't you think?" Mythra asked in kind, starting to feel much more than her sweat coating her hand. It wasn't much, but underneath that swimsuit she was able to feel Pyra starting to sweat, a heat which was consistent with that which she noticed after pressing her fingers against her swimsuit-covered folds. "Ooh, have you been thinking about him recently?"

Pyra responded with a shy nod, pushing her hips down against her companion's finger. "We should probably lay down," she said, feeling her thighs wobbling from the pleasure.

Pyra led the way, but once they reached the bed, it was Mythra who laid themselves into the sheets. Pyra's body curled slightly against Mythra's, but with a press to her lower tummy, she was able to ease the tensions she had, something that was necessary for her as she brought her fingers to press against her soddened sex. Her fingers pressed into it, and she was able to hear a soft squelch underneath Pyra's whimpers.

"Please," Pyra huffed, "don't tease me… I'm sensitive."

Mythra giggled. "Keep that in mind, Rex," she huffed into Pyra's ear. Both of them giggled, knowing that what would have sounded like misnaming in any other context was deliberate.

"Mmm," Pyra said, bringing a finger to her mouth to nibble at; anything to distract herself from what was going to happen. In case Mythra needed a hint, she brought her hand down her side, parting her legs and letting her hand rest between her thick thighs before tugging at the black fabric that Mythra once toggled. Pulling it away, her pink, slick sex was revealed, as hairless as could be.

As Pyra revealed herself, Mythra drawled a finger down her folds, going from her clit to her entrance and back to her clit. She wanted to see how wet she was already, and the rivulets of liquid that coated her digits were more than enough to show how horny she was. She wondered for a moment what she tasted like, and slowly brought her fingers upward, but Pyra had thought the motion was for her, and she intercepted the action by slipping the fingers into her own mouth, moaning at the taste as well as the fingers being shoved in her maw.

In response, Mythra finger-fucked Pyra's mouth. Her digits quickly made work of her mouth, not even letting her tongue have the sanctity and security it would normally have. This was in tune with the fondling, how her wrist circulated and how her fingers squeezed into her breast. Pyra couldn't help but whimper into her fingers as she used one of her own hands to rub herself.

A natural hip-buck forward against her fingers was what Mythra needed to see how needy she was, and how she could capitalize on it. She pulled her fingers away from Pyra's lips, almost uncaring about how the spit stained the sheet, and brought her hand between Pyra's legs, scooting Pyra's hand away from her so she could take the initiative of finger-fucking. That left Pyra with two quim-coated fingers that she definitely didn't mind suckling upon. However, before she could, Mythra blew hot air against her ear.

"You don't mind sharing with me, do you?"

The question was enough for Pyra to bring her fingers to Mythra's lips, who busily suckled upon them the first chance she could. Pyra felt herself clenching against Mythra's fingers, not only for just entering her folds, but also for how well she tongued at her fingers. She could only wonder how great that tongue felt between her thighs.

Pyra's mouth was also uncovered, her whimpers a mixture of sweet nothings and names, primarily Mythra's and Rex's. She couldn't help but think about how fantastic it would have been to have Rex here as well; maybe she could have put her mouth to use and showed the pleasures of adulthood to him, but alas she could only cry out his name in desperation, a desperation that grew more as Mythra's fingers ground against Pyra's g-spot.

Pyra's hips bucked as she came, drenching Mythra's fingers in her juices. Even as she pulled away, the strands that connected her lips to her fingers fell upon her thighs, as well as the juices that oozed out of her throbbing hole. She was burning with lust, one that as she came to, she felt the need to reciprocate. Pyra turned around in their embrace, her sweat-drenched form oddly warm against Mythra's.

Even though Mythra wasn't able to see if the juices clinging to her thighs stained them, she watched as Pyra changed her outfit slightly, one of the benefits of being a blade, and included her red leggings to her style. It was an unwritten rule between them; this meant that Pyra wanted to be in charge, and if Mythra didn't know that, then Pyra bringing her hands to the top of Mythra's swimsuit and pulling the cups that kept her breasts hidden down certainly made it clear.

"Your breasts are so big," Pyra cooed. "If only Rex were around to taste them. I'll taste them for him," she cooed, leaning forward and pressing kisses against one of her mounds. She loved how soft her tits felt against her lips, and how when she suckled and pulled back a bit there was enough mass for them to start jiggling.

It was almost interesting to Pyra seeing Mythra melt into her lips like this, soon joined by her hands as she idly rested them against her hips. Fingers digging into her skin, Pyra trailed the digits up her body and let her hands dance underneath the fabric of her swimsuit as she danced her fingers against Mythra's belly. Mythra hissed at the fingers, but Pyra quickly shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips before returning to her breasts.

"Your nipples are so hard. I wonder how much Rex wants to suck on them. They look so juicy, and delectable, and…" Pyra stopped talking, not because she wanted to stop teasing Rex, but because she loved the sight of Mythra's hard, pink nipples enough for her to wrap her lips around one, letting out a series of muffled moans of enjoyment.

As she did, she brought one of her hands downward, letting her fingers dig into Mythra's pubic hair. It was something she didn't necessarily expect from her-she personally preferred being shaved-but she wasn't going to cease her actions over something so small, especially not with such an audience.

In fact, it was enough for her to pull away from Mythra's breast, if only to idly coo. "I wonder how Rex thinks of pubic hair." Patting the saliva coating Mythra's nipple dry, she moved onto her other breast, hugging her nipple with her tongue before suckling upon it outright.

Mythra moaned at the feeling, something which was accompanied by Pyra's hand moving even lower and digging into her pussy. As she moaned louder, she brought her hands to Pyra's hair, tugging at those red locks and making sure she didn't stray too far from her breast.

As if Pyra minded that, her tongue fluttering against the swollen bud as she slipped a few fingers into her sex. She could feel her growing hotter with each passing second, with how her sweat dribbled onto her lips and how her fingers grew damper with Mythra's juices.

"Fuck!" Mythra whimpered, having resorted to quieting herself with her own fingers to her lips. Pyra took notice of that, and as such, she pulled her hand away from Mythra's sex and out of her swimsuit. Her fingers dripped with her juices, rivulets falling off her fingers and staining her swimsuit; her lips followed, despite the unfortunate breakaway from her breasts as a consequence. She was able to feel the buzzing in Mythra's lower body, almost like her hips were vibrating, as she brought her fingers to Mythra's lips, teasingly allowing her to suckle on them.

As she tongued the sodden digits, Pyra narrated. "Mythra's fingers feel so good around my fingers. I wonder where else they'd be fantastic, Rex." A giggle acted as the winking face at the end of the metaphorical text conversation, pushing herself even lower and brushing the bottoms of Mythra's swimsuit aside with her fingers.

"While you're tasting there, I'll take a taste of this _hot, wet_ pussy for you, Rex." Pyra chuckled, hoping Rex was able to see how much she batted her eyelashes before darting at Mythra's clit with her tongue.

Mythra moaned against her fingers as Pyra's tongue darted around her clit, soon taking it into her lips and treating it like her nipples before. Almost as a reversal, her free hand snaked up Mythra's body, ceasing only once she got a handful of her breast, which she circulated with her wrist and toggled against her palm.

Then, she pulled her fingers out of Mythra's mouth, letting the world hear what she had to say about Pyra's tongue. A string of horny curses left her saliva-drenched lips, the fingers that once irritated her mouth now moving down to her breast and staining her sweat-soaked body in the process.

Mythra's body heaved as Pyra continued to toy with her, riding the waves that her hips gave. She stayed as tight to her as possible, as if to become one, with her sole regret at the moment being that she wasn't collecting the juices that oozed out from Mythra's pussy, deliciously clear. It wasn't something that a bit of readjustment and her nose brushing against her clit couldn't do.

That seemed to be enough for Mythra, whose body convulsed the moment her tongue dove into her entrance. With that kind of sensitivity, Pyra was taken aback. She was certain that Mythra needed a bit more, and she wanted to give a bit more, if only to let out yet another tease: she stuck two fingers into Mythra's pussy.

"She feels so tight when she cums, Rex. I think you'd love it." She giggled as she thrust her fingers into her lover's throbbing cunt, pulling them away only for her to slurp up the surplus of juices that coated her fingers and her companion's lower lips.

"Delicious…" Pyra giggled, despite pulling away. Mythra wondered why for a moment until she saw Pyra laying in the direction opposite her, so Pyra's head was between her legs and Pyra's shaven, pink pussy was right in front of her, waiting for her tongue to dig in.

It definitely sounded like a good idea.

* * *

"Is everything alright, chum?"

Zeke had all the reason to ask. They had just stopped by at a cafe, one of the many in the region, and got their coffees. It was weird, because he didn't expect Rex to be that much of a coffee drinker, and he was definitely showing signs of discomfort as he wiggled in his seat.

"Um, yea, fine. Probably the coffee."

That was definitely _not_ what was going on, but he didn't want to tell anyone about the pornography that he was indulging in. It wasn't even like he had a choice in the say. It was Pyra and Mythra, and their soul connection was definitely affecting him in different ways.

At least it could be mistaken for coffee.

"Rex-Rex needs to go outside and run around!" Tora remarked. "I'll see you outside!" He continued, but not before budging Blade Poppi.

"Poppi suggests that there's more to this than caffeine," a remark that made Rex's eyes widen fiftyfold. His hands moved downward, not needing to be near the coffee cup, to mask his erection. However, the near-exaggerated look of surprise and shock went unnoticed. "However Blade Poppi thinks Masterpon is right and we should go outside!"

"Um, yea! Great idea, guys!" Rex said, standing up and scrambling for the exit in a hurried pace nobody behind him followed at. Maybe it was because they were used to caffeine.

At least nobody cared to look at his pants.


End file.
